ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Queen
threw me away like I never existed.]]The Evil Queen, also called Regina, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the personification of Regina's darkness that was given its separate physical form when she consumed a potion created by Dr. Jekyll, separating the evil from within her, manifesting into a being identical to Regina. She is portrayed by Lana Parrilla. The Evil Queen's gallery is here. Biography Background In the Enchanted Forest, Regina eventually became Queen and learned dark magic. As her acts became more cruel and evil, she eventually became known as the Evil Queen. However, the darkness within her was quelled when the first Dark Curse took her to Storybrooke and she adopted a son, Henry. The love for her son eventually redeemed Regina, and she began referring to the "Evil Queen" as a completely separate person. Season 4 Whilst asleep, Regina has a dream that she and Robin Hood are attacked by a separate figure that greatly resembles Regina's evil self, the Evil Queen. Fireball in hand, she orders Regina to get away from Robin. Season 5 After drinking Jekyll's potion, the evil from within Regina separated itself from her and became a copy of the Evil Queen, who tried convincing Regina that she needed the evil side of her. However, Regina rips out the Evil Queen's heart and crushes it into dust, also causing the Evil Queen to disintergate into dust. Although believed to be dead, the Evil Queen reforms and confronts The Dragon before ripping out his heart and controlling him. Season 6 Making her way into Storybrooke with The Dragon's magic, the Evil Queen forms an alliance with Zelena. She also rips out the Count of Monte Cristo's heart and makes him attack Snow and David, forcing Regina to kill him. The Evil Queen forms a brief alliance with Mr. Hyde, until Hyde is killed when Jekyll meets his demise. She later pampers Zelena by taking her to the Three Bears Day Spa, and tells her that she accepts Zelena's wicked ways. The Evil Queen later visits Rumplestiltskin and expresses her desire for him - as well as Snow White's heart. However, instead of crushing Snow's heart, she curses it. After trapping Emma and Regina in the Mirror Realm, the Evil Queen briefly impersonates the latter and tries to force Henry to kill the Dragon, but she fails. Enthralled by Rumplestiltskin, he persuades her to try and kill Zelena, but she fails which turns Gold against her. After taking control of Aladdin's lamp, banishing Emma and Regina, the Evil Queen is transformed into a cobra. In her serpentine form, the Evil Queen manages to escape her cage, and tracks down Robin. After biting him and ingesting remnants of the magic-diffusing potion on his person, she returns to her human form and offers to show Robin what Storybrooke has to offer. Using Robin to dig up the shears of fate to cleave herself from Regina, she then kidnaps the thief before challenging Regina to one final showdown. The Evil Queen, determined to fight her better half, engages in a sword-fight with Regina. However, she loses, but when Regina has a chance to crush the Queen's heart, she chooses to absorb some of her darkness and fills the Queen's heart with some of her love instead. Seeking a new start, the Evil Queen goes with Robin to the Wish Realm, but is chased out by its inhabitants who mistaken her for Regina. She flees to the Enchanted Forest, where she reunites with Regina and willingly sacrifices herself to try and prevent the realm from being consumed by darkness. After the realms are restored, the Evil Queen returns to the palace, where Robin proposes to her. Powers/Abilities As the Evil Queen is a replica of Regina Mills, they share the same magical abilities. *'Teleportation' *'Telekinesis' *'Blood Magic' *'Elemental Control' *'Glamour' *'Heart-Ripping' *'Potioncraft' *'Healing' Family/Relationships *'Regina Mills' (good self) *'Robin of Locksley' (fiancé) *'Rumplestiltskin' (ex-lover) Status: Alive Trivia *She is based on the evil queen from Snow White, with some elements of the sorcerer from Aladdin. *Since ripping out her heart proved to be ineffective, it is possible that the only way for the Evil Queen to die may be for Regina to die as well, since the Evil Queen is still a part of Regina. **This is confirmed when Jekyll's death causes Hyde to die. Behind the Scenes *The Evil Queen is the main antagonist for the first half of Season 6. Appearances Season 4= *'S4, E15:' "Poor Unfortunate Soul" (dream) |-|Season 5= *'S5, E23:' "An Untold Story" |-|Season 6= *'S6, E01:' "The Savior" *'S6, E02:' "A Bitter Draught" *'S6, E03:' "The Other Shoe" *'S6, E04:' "Strange Case" *'S6, E05:' "Street Rats" *'S6, E06:' "Dark Waters" *'S6, E07:' "Heartless" *'S6, E08:' "I'll Be Your Mirror" *'S6, E09:' "Changelings" *'S6, E10:' "Wish You Were Here" *'S6, E13:' "Ill-Boding Patterns" *'S6, E14:' "Page Twenty-Three" *'S6, E21:' "The Final Battle, Part One" *'S6, E22:' "The Final Battle, Part Two" Category:Characters Category:New York characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Seasonal Antagonists Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters